The winged burden
by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: Penny knew a kiss meant love but she did not know the fate of a fairies lover . (Transformation songs from Winx club ;Don't judge me I am Italian) REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1 , a magical smooch

(Takes place after Penny and Gumball kiss in The Shell )

Gumball lie on his bed .He spread his arms out in fatigue .He yawned as he turned over and wrapped himself in a comfy little ball. He let his head rest against the white pillow . He folded his arms across his chest as he sighed . He fell asleep peacefully . Suddenly , he felt the air moving and his feet leaving the ground

Enchantix , shining fairy powerful and on , New magic enchantix ,my powers will be ever maximum .Invincible , ready to go ..

His pajamas were replaced with a turquoise t shirt , navy shorts and long blue magical fell to the floor and groaned .He looked up at his back , that had now wings .What was that weird thing that had just happened ? Gumball sat up . He felt shocked and his back ached .He could not stand it and passed out himself .

AN EXCERPT OF THE BOOK OF MAGIC ;

A fairies kiss is powerful .It can turn the non fairy into one .This curse was created to teach fairies should not be trusted .It has bad parts .

A kiss turned fairy must avoid the full moon .It will put them in a trance to stab themselves .It will give them blue blood.

A kiss turned fairy must drink honey and sing with a melodious voice on Fridays .They must play their flutes to please the earth.

Next morning , Gumball was in a pickle .How could he go to school with wings ? What would he say ? Grunting , he stared at his fairy form and noticed his wings simmered .He squinted .He looked the same ,only with noticed antlers , albeit very tiny ones sticking out of his head .

Running and leaping , he soared above the buildings and homes ,relishing the feeling while laughing joyfully. He loved feeling the clouds tickling his face .He loved the blue sky .He landed , his wings flapping .The students turned . They were shocked by the glimmering wings Gumball possessed.

Penny looked horrified ."Gumball ,what happened ?""I woke up like this .I flew here ,too !It is so wonderful !" Gumball exclaimed .He noted his wings were much larger than Penny's. "What ?Are you crazy ! "Penny yelled ."We have to fix you !You don't know the danger you are in !"

"MAGIC !"

Energy creating our magic 'll defeat the evil Trix .We're the winx .

Penny now had larger wings and boots .She pulled Gumball up,in the sky and they flew away .


	2. Chapter 2 , Evil from Within

The Magic Dimension center , 6:30

Tobias Wilson walked onto the stone floors .He looked above at the purple and black emerald dome as he pressed his finger onto the water portal that stood in the middle , making unheard noises .He scrunched up his nose .The prophecy was coming true .If to happened , he would be doomed . How dare Gumball be the chosen one ! Sat on the ground as he placed multi colored crystals around him ."Believeix !"

The stones shook and started to turn into magical wind surrounding his body .The color was purple and black and it made Tobias feel power .He swirled in a circle as he began to transform.

Beleivix , so wonderful. Feel the magic coming all from your heart...

Tobias landed down has a black headband , red gloves and black high tops .

He began chanting , his purple and black wings growing larger . "PORTALE APERTO STASERA !PORTALE APERTO STASERA !"

Gumball and Penny forest 7:39

Gumball flew around zooming through lakes after Penny ."Where are we going ?"He ."Can't tell you , but I know you will love it !"Penny giggled .

Finally ,Penny stopped..Gumball looked in awe at the sight.A magical land , full of fairies .In the center was a magical tree full of fairy dust .There were fountains of honey .Gumball felt joy .He began to soar and looked around as he sang .Nothing particular ,more like Laaaaa.

He giggled at the giants and laughed at the playful ogres and flew above water ,letting his hand glide through as he greeted with the other fairies.

This was no longer Elmore !


	3. Chapter 3 ,Tobias attacks

Suddenly ,the ground shook .The fairies scattered screeching as a large dark wind arose from the lake .Gumball stopped and stared as Tobias appeared .

"Well , look who the new chosen one is ?"Tobias Wilson said way too sweetly ."Hope you enjoyed your kiss , because it will be your last !"He threw a sonic blast that made Gumball yelp as the blast of dark music was heard . Tobias flapped his wings as if to congratulate himself .Gumball got up from covering his ears .

He took all his heart and soul and used it to throw a blast ."Dragon flame !"He cried .Tobias brought up a digital shield and laughed ." Voice of life !"Tobias screamed thrusting his arms widely as it blasted Gumball into he face . Penny took action ."Life vines !"She cried as vines started to grow from under Tobias and wrapped around his body .He was shaking and groaning all over trying to get out . "There is no point !He will die once the prophecy occurs !And their is nothing you can do to stop it -or me !"Tobias cried breaking free .He disappears.

Gumball falls to the ground as Penny rubs his head and kisses it softly.


	4. Chapter 4 ,Pegasus and Mother Nature

Gumball woke to see Penny kissing his neck .He started to get up , feeling dizzy .He had a dream that was vivid .

He was playing his flute as Penny kissed him and then vanished .Gumball fell and Tobias sucked up his a tragedy .

"You ok ?"

"Think so , miss Kissy ..."

They shared a long passionate kiss as something strange happened.A flute was playing all by itself .Gumball looked up at the night sky .A full moon .He dashed up and followed the flute ,not stopping.

It played on and on until Gumball was led to a stick on the ground next to a mirror .

He picked up the mirror and looked at himself .He took the stick and began to rub it against himself .

A drop of blue blood fell from his arm .It , a nose buried into his cheek .He glanced up to see a Pegasus .It was gorgeous .It had golden wings and white skin .It held great beauty.

Gumball rubbed its neck .He hopped on it .Tobias had mentioned a if on cue the horse nudged a book his way .He picked it up and flipped through the pages.

Once upon a time ,

A child was deeply in love with a fairy .One night ,he turned into one himself .He went through pain once the girl left him and so , seeking vengeance on the murderers , he attacked with his new acquired power .The person was doomed and locked in the Oblivion.

Gumball gasped as Pegasus let out a neigh. Then , Gumball put the book in his bag and started to play his flute , hoping to please Mother Nature and make sure Penny survives.

Out of no where , the earth cracked open .Out came Mother Nature .She wore a dress made of leaves along with wings full of vines . Gumball gasped as she bowed.

"You have arrived , chosen one ."


	5. Authors note :Sorry!

Am sorry about missing words in my stories I type on a kindle so try to figure it out bye.


	6. Chapter 5 , Darwin and the demon

Watterson Household , 2:34 am,

Darwin could not sleep .Dangerous images kept awakening had that girl been thinking ?Was he safe ?What did she have in mind , that Penny .

Darwin jumped out of his fishbowl and landed on the ground .He walked to his brothers desk and sat on the felt lonely and angry that Penny had taken him. Then , a soft hissing sound came .A large gray gust of wind swirled around and became the form of a dragon .

It rawred loudly as Darwin fell and he got a large scratch on his got up .

"Stay away from me !"He cried .He started to fly into the air , orange seaweed wrapping around his body .

I feel the power of the ocean , connecting with the deepest part of me .. in the infinite ocean.

Darwin stared wings caked with seaweed formed on his a blast , he fell back in cue , the demon shot flame that was blocked with Darwin's water .Suddenly , a gold strident appeared by his feet .He knew it well .

"I am Darwin , Prince of Solaria !"

Gumball,and Penny 5:30 am

Gumball groaned as light entered the door where he and Penny were resting. He yawned as Penny began to strook her head against his chest."Wake up ! "

"No "

"Why ?"

"I wanna sleep !"

"No !"

"Yes !"

Penny got up and scooped water from a pond near the den and flung it at Gumball .

"Eww how dare you , Fitzgerald!"

Gumball did the same and they ended up in a water battle .They giggled were soaking wet.

Other fairies watched and laughed .

"Young love , the years "

"Oh yes indeed "

The two fell over laughing .Penny kissed Gumball on the cheek as she rested next to him as the sun beat on the drying them off .


	7. Chapter 6, True loves kiss

Out of nowhere , Mother nature appeared next to Gumball .

"Chosen one , wake up "She arose from beside Penny and rubbed his head .She smiled ."Hungry ,,are you ?"She asked , pouring honey into a ceramic bowl.

"Very "He answered , taking the bowl ."Mother Nature ?"

"Yes ?"

"Will I be like this forever ?"

MOther nature sighed ."Only time can tell "

"Why am I like this ?"

"In the day , fairies tricked humans into kissing them .It was to help control their powers."Mother Nature replied , sitting down on a log .

"But , it can only be true loves kiss , you see ."

Gumball choked ."True ... love ?"

Mother Nature glanced at Penny ."Oh yes "

Gumball looked down blushing and smiling .

With Darwin , 8:30

Darwin zoomed through the ocean , fast as sped past Selkies and Mermaids .They bowed to their Prince .Darwin needed to warn Gumball .Every body was after him .

Holding his Trident , he dodged caves and treasures ,,trying to reach the magic dimension center .Seeing the portal , he chanted under his breath.

It glowed black and then opened and so Darwin flew in .

But so had someone else .


	8. Chapter 7 , Reincarnation

Penny and Gumball flew to a mountain area high in the fairy world .Landing , Gumball sat down in fatigue .

Penny any brought out a pouch of ingredients .We sniffed , looking at Gumball , who was staring out into the would miss bringing him here so much , but knew it was for the best if she cured him.

She placed the ingredients in a pot and mixed them together . "Gumball "She said softly ."Yeah ?"He asked.

"I need to cure you , and soon , before the sun sets , or else it will happen "

"What will happen ?"

"Just eat it !"

"You are being unfair !what is going to happen ?"

Penny swallowed .She stared at the sun , setting quickly .

She shed a tear as she kissed Gumball affectionately .Gumball felt was everybody running from ?

Lost excerpt of the book of Magic ;

When he died , the girl turned into what she was .The real curse was her , the reincarnation of the three evil witches who attacked the dimension .The boy was saved when the girl gave her life for his . He lost memory of the fairy , but everyday she mourned for her loss.

Penny began to choke .She turned to red dust that started to turn into a mountain could fly and was caught in it .It went round and round as the sky turned into an illusion that could not be ignored .Gumball, weekly , fell to the ground as Penny turned into three old hags , cackling evily.


	9. Chapter 8, Endlessly

Earlier , witches lair ,10:39 am

Tobias stood , confused .He was chained to a dungeon wall .He tried to break free but to no wailed in pain as the three witches entered.

"We don't need him anymore , do we ?"

"No , we don't "

They unlocked the chains as Tobias fell to the floor , tears coming off his face , parts of him covered in chains .Rusted , old chains.

"You didn't keep your promise , you witches !"He cried weakly as the witches laughed as they magically put him into the air , swirling him around and around .He was feeling dizzy and starved .They let him fall not the ancient stone covered ground unconscious .

With Darwin , 9:30 am , earlier

Darwin faced Tobias glaring ."Fool , coming here .Let us face it , your brother and his little wife are done for !"

Darwin threw a blast as Tobias flung out his shield , grunting .Darwin fell to the ground while Tobias chuckled . Darwin looked peaceful .His body began to form into large blocks of stone until he looked as if he ran into Medusa .

Tobias flew deeper in the portal knowing he would win .

Gumball and Penny , present

Gumball was hurt .Had Penny been using him all along ?No , she would never lead him here .She wanted to cure him.

He tried to rise up , but all of a sudden , forgot everything .He lost his wings and his pajamas were was Penny ?Where was he ?


	10. Chapter 9 , Magic less

Gumball Felt a cold wind .Penny was blasting everything with powerful blasts and trees were falling and tornados were occurring . Who was Gumball.

Part of Penny was still there .On the floor was the a pouch .Cluelessly, he picked it up and traced the trim.

He then looked closely at it .Something came to mind .

Penny . girl he loves .He remembers the ice cream , their first date , kissing , even the pond water battle .Now that was true love .

He ran toward the witches fearlessly and pounced .The third one shrieked as Gumball leaned in as he sang in her ear a fairy melody .The witch wailed as she started to fly as Gumball put his arms on her waist and kissed her lovingly .He then let her fall,as he played his flute rhythmically.

She turned to dust along with the other witches who cried as the vanished into the dirt .

Beleivix , so wonderful , feel the magic coming all from your heart.

Penny now had longer wings , but she was had bigger , more amazing wings and a large weird crown was plastered against his forehead , the middle holding a blue sapphire.

He had a light blue jacket and jeans with a black belt.

Feeling tired , he passed out , feeling content at his magic -less victory.


	11. Chapter 10 ,Reconciliation

Penny and Gumball laughed as they flew through the portal zooming stopped when they saw Darwin at the was frozen in a defending position .Fins covering his face, mouth wide open screaming.

They knelt down beside brought out a pocket of enchantix fairy dust and sprinkled it all around started to cry as he stared at Penny and the Rocky , cold bottom of the portal.

Penny kissed him and rubbed his cheek .Suddenly , a yawn and "eww "was heard .

"Hey guys , I did not need to see your love in such brightness! You , where have you been ?"Darwin asked . Gumball and Penny separated and ."Your ok , Darwin !"Gumball cried "I thought I lost you "

"Yeah ?Well I thought I was gonna lose my appetite looking at you two "

"Shut up"

"Ok "

They hugged as they laughed .

For now , they were safe and prophecy had been broken .Never to happen again. They were back to normal junk and were happy . Do you believe that not everything is always as it seems ?Do you care at all ?

Do you believe in a happy ending ?


End file.
